It's My Life
by Ryuutarou Hikaru Idea Tensai
Summary: Sai, siswa SMP Konoha yang baru saja naik ke kelas 8,mempunyai masalah di pertemanan.Sejak adanya murid baru bernama Ino,lahirlah Sai yang baru.Apa yang terjadi padanya? *Saya gak jago bikin summary*
1. Hari Pertama

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx It's My Life xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hai hai! Ryuusei disini ! Ini fic pertama saia ! read please and review ya !

Ini sih hasil bengong di kelas. Dan korban di fic ini yang merasakan keselnya menjadi diri saia adalah Sai !

Maafkan saia kalo bahasanya yang terlalu lebay hehe -geplaked-

Hampura nya Kang Masashi , Sai-na ku aing disiksa heula (dibom Kang Masashi)

Biar dia merasakan menjadi author yang tersiksa (di chouju giga,author menerima dengan hati berbunga2)

Warning : Aneh, gaje, AU, kelebayan full power, semua chapter Sai's POV dan warning2 lainnya

Ok ! let's read

Aku hari ini baru saja naik ke kelas delapan. Aku harap, aku tidak satu kelas dengan teman-teman yang pernah menyakitiku waktu dulu. Aku adalah pohon kecil yang tumbuh disekitar pohon-pohon besar. Saking besarnya , mereka menghalangi sinar matahari sehingga aku tidak dapat tumbuh seperti mereka.

Hari ini, aku datang ke sekolah dengan tidak semangat. Malah gugup dan ketakutan layaknya siswa baru yang mengakibatkan perang batin di dalam diriku ini.

'Sai, kau payah sekali. Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu. Apa takut dan gugup masuk kelas adalah hal yang dilakukan seorang pria?' aku mendengar suara itu dan aku meyakini bahwa itu adalah nuraniku sendiri

" Tentu tidak, aku hanya memikirkan nasibku nanti" elakku

' Nasib tak perlu dipikirkan , yang penting kau masuk dulu " lawan diriku yang lain

" Rasanya aku belum siap " aku balas

' Cepatlah masuk Tuan Penakut ' katanya dengan tenang

" Jangan memanggilku yang tidak-tidak . Baik jika kau memaksa " kataku

' Itu baru namanya semangat, _go get 'em _ ! ' pujinya

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan masuk ke kelas VII.F dan meletakkan tasku di meja.

Ok. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Sakura memanggilku . "Hai, Sai! Baru datang ya ?" ujar perempuan berambut pink itu. "Ah iya" jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Aku , Sai mantan penghuni kelas VII.F . Anak pendiam yang ditakuti satu kelas . Tapi sisi baiknya , banyak yang mau berteman denganku. Aku sebangku dengan Karin, gadis bermulut pedas yang ada disebelahku saat ini , tetapi kalau ia sedang baik ya, ia gadis manis yang baik sejujurnya.

Rupanya, kali ini ia ingin mengobrol dengan ku. "Hai, Sai. Liburan kemana aja?" tanyanya dengan ramah. Tidak biasanya aku melihat pemandangan sebagus ini. "Ya,biasa aku ke Otogakure" jawabku sambil melayangkan senyuman ke gadis berkacamata itu. "Oh iya begini jadi….." ya,tanpa terasa ia mengajakku mengobrol lama sekali. Sampai hal yang tidak penting pun kami bicarakan.

"Kelas delapan dan sembilan, harap berkumpul di lapangan untuk upacara " kata seorang guru yang tak lain adalah Pak Ibiki. Ia memang tidak segan untuk menghukum murid-murid yang tidak melaksanakan upacara secara tertib , tapi jika di dalam kelas mengajarkan matematika, dia orang yang sangat lucu dan menyenangkan.

Aku pernah diguyur air kolam ikan sekolah olehnya, karena mengobrol pada saat upacara. Aku menghampiri teman-temanku di UKS. Ya, karena aku akan mengawasi anak-anak yang sakit bahkan pingsan untuk dibawa ke UKS."Ha, disini rupanya kalian. Aku jaga ya?" tanyaku."Baiklah" kata Zari saat ia sedang mengambil benda yang aku tidak tau apa itu . Aku memang sengaja tidak mengikuti eskul olahraga seperti futsal, basket, atau semacamnya karena tidak tertarik. Aku jadi memilih Palang Merah Remaja karena aku merasa senang mengikuti kegiatan semacam itu.

Teman-temanku memang benar jika mereka memanggilku 'Tuan Tidak Berperasaan' atau 'Tuan Tidak Romantis' karena sampai sekarang aku belum memiliki seorang pacar. Hei! Tapi bukan itu kan alasan yang tepat ? Lagipula, menurutku belum waktunya untuk membicarakan hal itu.

Hei! Seseorang keluar dari barisan, dan memintaku untuk membawanya ke UKS tambahan. Ok, aku mencoba seramah mungkin agar dia tidak merasa aneh ketika berada didekatku. Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku merasa ia menatapku dengan aneh, tapi aku hanta membalasnya dengan senyuman saja. Setelah mengantarnya, waktu berjalan dan upacara selesai.

Pada saat aku masuk kelas, aku melihat secarik kertas biru yang ditempel di papan pengumuman kelas yang dikerubungi murid-murid di kelasku. Rupanya benar. Pembagian kelas. Saat aku mencari namaku, tunggu..Rock Lee..dan Sai. Ok aku masuk..oh tidak VIII.G . Tak apa, tidak buruk.

'Ayo, Sai. Ini kesempatanmu. Pergunakanlah dengan baik'

"Ok, akan ku coba"

FIN~~~~~~~~~~~

Yaaa…..readers-sama maafkan daku yang berpuisi dengan aneh, typo, miss typo yaa apalagi chapter ini kependekan, maafkan ya Author juga manusia. Bang Masashi, Sai nya pinjem dulu ya. Gak dibalikin kan juga gak apa2 kan? *dilempar tronton* Stay tune! *author bawa koper siap2 mau kabur* Jaa Ne! nb : Review lah yang membangun bukan melecehkan ok ^^d


	2. Teman Baru

Ya! Ryuusei datang lagi dengan chapter kedua ! *timpukin kacang -sensor- sama readers*

Maap ye agak telat, soalnya author baru pulang sekolah dan langsung buka lappy alias laptop hehe *soundtrack huuuuu*

Disclaimer : Kalo Naruto punya Ryuusei, tak akan kubuat adanya pairing SaixIno! *evil laugh* Akan kubuat Shikamaru playboy dan berpacar dua! Jadi Sai akan menjomblo selamanya *evil laugh + jeger jeger* Demi kepentingan readres-sama yang didahulukan daripada kepentingan Author, jadi saia buat sedikit SaixIno.

Warning : Baca saja warning di chapter pertama, author terlalu malas soalnya baru pulang sekolah *alesan* *stadium penyakit malasekalicious atau merepotkansajaness Author lebih parah daripada Shikamaru –dihujam Shika fangirls-* kata-kata tidak baik di akhir cerita, bahasa sunda yang kasar.

'Inner Sai'

"Omongan"

Sai's POV

"_Sai ngebales perkataan innernya"_

*Berlaku disemua chapter

Ok enjoy reading!

Ini hari kedua masuk dikelas delapan. Kutemui Sakura di tengah jalan menuju kelas. Aku bertanya padanya. "Hai, kamu tau gak kelasnya dimana?" aku bertanya sambil mengobok-obok tasku. "Kayaknya sih disitu, bekas IX.E . Tau gak, kayaknya yang dikerjain tuh kakak kelasnya bukan adek kelasnya haha" jawab Sakura dengan polos. Kulihat sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya yang bisa kubilang _blushing_. Sai, jangan yang berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Saat ini disekolahku sedang diadakan masa orientasi sekolah. Dan biasanya peserta yang berupa anak-anak yang baru saja diterima disini akan dikerjai. Tapi, kali ini Sakura benar.

Aku langsung meletakkan tasku diatas meja paling depan dan paling pojok.

1 menit

2 menit

10 menit

Tidak ada yang mau duduk denganku.

'Sai, carilah teman untuk menjadi teman sebangku'

"_Baiklah, tapi.."_

'Tidak ada tapi-tapian Tuan Pengecut cari!'

*sigh*

Akhirnya kutemukan juga. Dan rupanya aku mengenal baik dirinya.

11.10

Kulihat gadis yang duduk sendirian di belakang paling pojok. Aku bingung harus menyapanya atau tidak.

Tapi, berkenalan adalah hal yang sangat sulit bagiku. Kami-sama bantu aku.

'Hei, aku tau sebenanya kau mau berkenalan dengan gadis itu. Sapalah, Sai'

"_Ya, kau benar. Tapi bagiku itu hal yang paling sulit"_

Kau tau? Mencari teman, berkenalan, atau semua yang berhubungan dengan hal pertemanan adalah kelemahanku. Semua orang menganggapku aneh karena hal itu. Waktu pertama kalinya masuk ke kelas satu, semua mengucilkanku karena apa? Karena hal kecil yang bodoh yang dibesar-besarkan. Warna kulit. Aku memang berbeda dengan yang lain.

Warna kulitku yang sangat pucat ini yang membuatku dijauhi semua orang. Kami-sama, itu kan tidak adil. Lihat Chouji yang berbadan besar itu, ia masih memiliki teman. Sedangkan aku, hanya berkulit albino saja tidak didekati seorang pun. Bahkan banyak yang menjulukiku mayat hidup? Yang benar saja, Kami-sama. Daripada mereka mengataiku mayat hidup apa lebih baik aku menjadi mayat yang asli saja?

(Author emang pernah dikatain mayat hidup sama temen2, tapi bukan artinya kulit Author sepucat itu ya hehe ^^d)

'Ayolah, Sai kau harus bisa. Minimal dekati dia dulu saja'

"_Mendekat?"_

'Iya, _get this girl_'

Aku melangkah ke belakang untuk mendekatinya. Aku belum berani menatapnya. Jadi, aku berpura-pura melihat mading yang ada disitu. Sesekali aku meliriknya. Aku pikir ini saat yang tepat.

"Um, hai. Kamu anak baru ya?"

Aku akui ini sulit dan ..aku gugup sekali

"Iya" jawabnya singkat.

"Boleh kenalan gak, aku Sai" timpalku sambil tersenyum kepadanya

"Aku Ino" ujarnya.

_Well, well, well. This is the first time I'm shaking my hand with a girl ! I can't believe this!_

"Yaudah, aku kesana dulu ya!" kataku sambil menjauh darinya.

'Kau berhasil! Kau pasti senang kan'

"_Tidak, aku biasa-biasa saja"_

'Tapi, kau hebat, Sai'

Bel pulang. Inilah hal yang paling ditunggu semua murid, begitu juga aku.

Sesampai di rumah, aku berganti baju. Aku melihat tubuhku yang kurus dan berwarna abnormal ini dengan sedikit ngeri. Aku bingung, aku sendiri takut melihat tubuhku sendiri.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar ku, aku menemukan hal yang tidak biasanya aku temukan…

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hmm….penasaran gak? Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya!ok ^^d.

Author : "Gimana? Enak gak jadi gua?"

Sai : "Sengsara banget gue"

Author : "Insyaflah waaahai Sai. Jangan suka ngatain orang. Baru tau rasa kan?"

Sai : "Bodo"

Author : "Doraka maneh ka aing sia!" (Durhaka lo sama gua)

Sai : *menghujam Author sampe Author tepar*

Baik ditunggu ya chapter 3nya

Mata nee~


	3. They're My Friends

Hai Ryuu balik lagi! Fuuh hari yang nyapein buanget gila

Mungkin kelanjutan ending chapter 2 bikin readers-sama pada sweatdrop.

Ryuu mau nyanyi dikit nih

_**Bangun tidur kuterus mandi**_

_**Abis mandi berangkat ke sekolah**_

_**Pulang sekolah aku naek ojek**_

_**Lempar spatu lempar tas **_

_**Buka laptop**_

_**Langsung open office**_

_**Tulis fanfic sampe seleSAI!**_

Yahh,, itu lagu ternista dari Ryuu yang menggambarkan fakta (?)

Author capek nih,jadi rada latihan buat demo eskul jadi kepikiran,nanti bakalan buat fic bertema demo eskul mulai dari drumband,pramuka,pmr,modern dance dan tunggu aja deh!

_**Pairing : gak ada,SasuSaku dikit NaruHina seprapat SaiHina sekelingking (INOsen)**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Warning : sama aja -_-, Sai dkk berubah jadi gaulist sejati gimana geto dehh (ala fitri tropica),tapi masih ada , gak ada yang namanya SaixIno mereka cuman sahabat sejati BFF layaknya spongebob dan chapter bukan diambil dari pengalaman Author lagi.**_

Disclaimer : Bang Masashi tukang baso mari-mari sini, Ryuu manggil doang (dibom om masashi)

Ok enjoy reading

_Its My life_

Sai menemukan hal yang gak biasa buat dia tapi biasa banget buat readers yaitu….. jeng jeng sebuah paket yang dibungkus kertas kado warna ungu

Sai akan curhat sama readers-sama pake bahasa lebay yang puitislagi tapi pake dialog gaul ok haha

(Maafin author yang udah bikin ending dramatis tapi kelanjutannya abal gini,Author kacrut)

_Its My Life_

Hai, ini Sai pulang dari sekolah tadi, aku belajar sesuatu yang , mungkin agak aneh tapi yasudah gak apa-apa kan?.

(Barusan author ngetweet: #NowPlaying Sai – Dengarkan Curhatku)

Maaf yak lo isi bukunya gaje abis dan Cuma ngopiket judul dan isinya juga rada kan gak tau kalo buku ini karangan orang sunda yang aneh bernama Ryuu. O_o

Apa ini?Sebuah paket berbungkus kertas ungu? Aneh. Langsung aku membuka paket , buku judulnya 'How To Become A Good Friend'.Yah,siapa sih yang mau mengirimku benda seperti ini?.Eh, ada suratnya. Aku membuka amplop putih itu dan rupanya secarik kertas ungu yang berisi :

_**Hai,**_

_**Kamu Sai ya?**_

_**Aku tau kamu punya masalah buat aku kirim deh ini buat kamu**_

_**Enjoy the book. Lotsa X**_

Kami-sama, sebegitunyakah anak ini memperhatikanku?Tapi,siapa?

Mataku tertuju pada buku ini,langsung kubuka halaman pertama

1 halaman…..

2 halaman…..

3 halaman….

Habis

Satu buku yang bertebal 242 halaman sudah kubaca dan bukannya aku tidak menghargainya,tapi semua hal yang berisi tiga bab itu hal yang sudah aku lakukan sejak lama. Kira-kira singkatnya :

Senyum bisa mencairkan suasana.

_**Kalau situasi di sekeliling kamu lagi gak bagus,hal yang paling tepat adalah kalo ada yang berantem mendingan kamu lerai dan senyum sama ,jurus ini jitu banget kalo kamu lagi mikirin sesuatu biar gak keliatan mencurigakan**_.

Ya, kalo ini sih udah biasa aku lakukan.

Berikan nama panggilan yang tepat sesuai karakter orang tersebut

_**Biasanya kamu ngasih panggilan yang tepat sesuai, fisik,kebiasaan,sifat,ya apa aja yang paling menonjol.**_

Yah, apalagi ini.

3. Berkata jujur

_**Semua orang suka kejujuran, nggak boleh ngawadul ya ka akan mempercayai kamu kalo kamu jujur**_

Penulisnya ini orang apa? Menulis buku dengan bahasa yang agak aneh. Aku mengerti,,mungkin maksudnya 'jangan berbohong kepada teman' tapi aku tidak tau pastinya.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur yang dibilang empuk nggak, dibilang keras juga enggak.

'Sai,tampaknya kau memiliki penggemar rahasia ya?'

"_Tidak, itu hanya perasaanmu saja."_

'Buktinya? Gadis itu?'

"_Lupakan, aku tak ingin membahasnya"_

THE NEXT DAY…

Oh,tidak! Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 dan aku kesiangan.

'Huh, sempat saja kau bermalas-malasan ini kan sudah telat!'

"_Ya,kau ini hanya menyuruh-nyuruh saja ya"_

'Aku ini bagian dari otakmu,Sai'

"_Terserah saja"_

Aku menuju ke kamar mandi,membuka baju dan menyalakan keran yang berjatuhan dari benda 'itu' membasahi tubuhku yang putih dan kurus !Aku lihat lagi , postur yang tepat untuk seorang laki-laki ..tak apalah aku harus mensyukurinya walau aku merasa aneh sendiri.

Aku jadi ingat sesuatu

Flashback~~~

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas,dan seseorang berkata kepada bisik-bisik tapi telingaku bisa mendengarnya,aku pun berhenti dan pura-pura sibuk."Eh,lo liat gak tuh cowok"."Yang itu?'' mata salah satu dari mereka sedang berpetualang di kulitku yang aneh ini."Iya,gue bingung dia itu manusia ato bukan sih"."mungkin aja dia vampire"

Falshback off~~~~

Aku berangkat ke sekolah,sesampai disana,aku meletakkan tasku diatas meja paling depan paling pojok."Sai" seorang gadis berambut kuning itu memanggilku."Ada apa?'' tanyaku setenang tau anak ini belum terlalu nyaman pake gue-elo jadi ya apa boleh buat?.

"Begini,maaf ya gak ngasih tau kamu sebelumnya" katanya sambil agak malu,dan jika ,Ino lebih terlihat seperti Hinata yang malu mendekati ,teman-teman satu kelas mengerubungi aku dan gugup dan seperti biasanya aku bertanya kepada innerku sendiri.

"_Ah,bagaimana ini!Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi kepadaku?"_

'Tenang, takkan membunuhmu tenang sedikit'

"_Tapi aku belum pernah merasakan seperti ini,apa yang akan Ino lakukan padaku?"_

'Jangan banyak bicara,sifatmu ini kekanak-kanakan sekali,Sai'

"_Tapi…_

"'Diam,kau ini laki-laki atau bukan?Tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah laki-laki yang jantan,siapa yang tau kalo mungkin aja ini hal yang baik buatmu,Sai'

Well,Ini sulit tapi ini tak bisa lari dari ini layaknya batu karang yang hancur tertindas ombak -sama bantu aku,apa kau mendengarku?

"Sebenernya,Ino bilang sama kita kalo elo itu susah bergaul,kita tau dari bestfriend lo yang di VII.E si Chouji, kita satu kelas sepakat buat bantu lo biar bisa bertemen dengan baik jadi,kita patungan buat beli buku itu" jelas Tenten yang menjadi ketua kelas.

Aku bingung harus senang,sedih, tapi aku ini tidak punya perasaan.

"Kami semua mau kok jadi temen lo jadi gak usah khawatir ok!Masa muda kita harus punya teman!" kata Rock Lee sambil memasang pose andalannya."Iya,Sai!" jawab Suigetsu.

"Makasih ya ya,Ino" kataku.

Aku tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa -sama terima kasih kau memberikanku teman-teman yang baik.

"Cieeeee"

Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang asik sendiri."Apaan?" tanya Sasuke datar."Iya deh yang lagi mojok" teriak Kiba "hahahahaha" kami tertawa bersama.

_I think this is my best day ever with my best friends ever._

"Hei,Hinata mau gak kalo kita bisa selanggeng mereka?Hmm?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh,Naruto-kun" wajahnya memerah dan menangkap Hinata dan ia jatuh dipelukanku. (Author ngelanturrrrrr,bahasa tingkat dewa)

"Hei,lo jangan deketin Hinata ye!Dia pacar gua" kata Naruto sambil marah."Eh,apaan?Oh "aku menggendong Hinata ke tangan Naruto.

GUBRAAAAk

"Adaaaw" Naruto terjatuh karena berat menggendong pergi keluar kelas,begitu juga yang lain."Hei,Sa..Saaaiii jangan tinggalin gue" "Temen-temen huaaa" teriak Naruto.

OWARI

Mungkin ending ini aneh banget yang setres buat demo eskul harus berakting dengan keren kayak tentara dengan tombak gue harus belajar jatoh dan slowmotion ala matrix buat improve jadi kan keren ya,tapi ending fic nya ancur hehe.(gak nyambung)

Author kena semua jurus pemeran dific ini dan endingnya Author mati gara2 kena uncal choujyuu giganya Author pun mati tersenyum dan blushing (?)Fic gak mutu ini ada hajatan mengundang Reviews dari para Reviewers dateng ya! (Author sarap)


End file.
